Lost and Found
by Ren's Mistress
Summary: Hermione ran away from the wizarding world as soon as the Battle of Hogwarts was over, trying to escape the manipulations of the Weasleys. Naturally, the hero Harry is the one to find her and heal old wounds, and healing a few of his own. Harmony, Weasley bashing, Dumbledore Bashing.


**A/N: **Hello to my readers. So I realized it had been a while since I posted, and decided to write a short story to help get rid of my writers block.

Summary: Hermione ran away from the wizarding world as soon as the Battle of Hogwarts was over, trying to escape the manipulations of the Weasleys. Naturally, the hero Harry is the one to find her and heal old wounds. Harmony, Weasley bashing, Dumbledore Bashing.

* * *

Hermione looked around her flat, chewing on her lip. The Battle of Hogwarts had been won nearly a month ago, and nobody in the wizarding world had seen her since then. All through the battle all she could think of was defeating the madman Voldemort, but now what could be done?

She had realized that the wizarding world was corrupt, nearly to corrupt to advance, but that didn't mean she wanted to leave it. Hermione had no idea if her parents were even alive, but she wasn't sure which world she belonged to anymore. Sighing, Hermione shook off these thoughts, grabbing her jacket and heading out into the evening air. 'A walk, that would help her,' she thought. She could clear her head, get her mind off of everything from the world she might walk away from.

Unfortunately, the walk did little to clear her head. Every step she took brought more questions, and in some cases brought her to another realization involving the people she had once called friend. She had had a lot of time to think while traveling with Harry and Ron. And so many of the emotions she thought she had for Ron had disappeared completely. Hermione hummed to herself, thinking back to when the three of them crossed the United Kingdom. During sixth year she had thought she was falling for Ron, and had been so jealous over his time with Lavender. Yet, some part of her had never stopped loathing the time spent with just him. To tolerate him most of the time, Harry had been there to mediate between them nearly every time.

And then, just after starting their journey, the emotions faded. It had taken Hermione weeks of research to realize what was going on, and then another three days to get past the fact that she had missed something so obvious. After pouring over multiple books, Hermione guessed that they had been using love potions on her. Further research indicated that the same had been done to Mr. Weasley as well, only that had overdosed him. He could barely function without the approval of his wife, and Hermione had no intention of becoming something similar.

'Of course, the git Ronald had forgotten to be sure she was dosed every evening,' Hermione thought. 'Of course, he probably couldn't even brew the potion, so his mother had to be sending it to him.' With her warding skills, there was no way in hell any owls could have found them and she became a lost cause to them.

'That's why I had to leave Hogwarts,' she told herself for the millionth time. They would have started up again, and the corruption in the Ministry would have let them do it. Muggleborns had so many more restrictions than the purebloods, even after the fall of Voldemort. And last she had heard, nothing was being done about it.

* * *

After nearly half an hour of walking, Hermione stopped outside of a small pub. It wasn't the best looking, but the lights inside cast a warm glow, and the people looked friendly enough. It only took a second for her to decide she needed a drink, she needed to drown out some of the memories.

Four pints later, she was starting to feel much better. The noise that filled the bar was one of joy, many of the patrons getting rowdy in their drinking. Just as she was about to start her fifth drink, Hermione froze, trying to blink the fuzziness away. 'No way,' she thought. 'It couldn't be, he was happy in England, probably still enjoying the time with his horrible girlfriend.'

Hermione quickly set down her drink, fishing out the money needed to pay and hurrying towards the door. If he was here she needed to leave, now. They couldn't find her, not until she was ready to go back to the wizarding world.

Unfortunately for her, the man she'd seen had noticed her hurry to leave, and in a drunken haze, he started to stumble out after her.

Fortunately for him, she froze right outside the door, trying to remember which way she had come. She stumbled and turned angrily when someone slammed into her back. Turning quickly, reading to hex whoever had followed her only confirmed her worst fears, her wand pointed at the nose of Harry Potter.

"Herm'ne?" he slurred, looking confused. "Why're you here?"

"I think you have me confused with someone else," she lied quickly, putting her wand away and backing up. Harry shook his head, swaying heavily on his feet.

"No! I can't con... con... mistake Herm'ne!" he said, raising his voice.

She shushed him quickly, pulling him down the walk before he hurt himself. Hermione looked at him saying, "I believe you have me confused with someone else. I'll take you to the nearest inn, but then you are on your own."

'You shouldn't be doing this,' Hermione berated herself. 'It's just to get him somewhere safe.'

"No, don't wanna be 'lone," Harry said, leaning on her shoulder. "Ginny's a bitch."

That got Hermione's attention, causing her to change direction towards her flat. 'The least you can do is take care of him,' she changed her mind quickly. 'And get details on this story in the morning.'

Getting Harry to her flat was easy, it was getting him to stay on the couch that proved difficult. 'He's so needy,' Hermione thought as she moved away from the couch again. And, yet again, as soon as she was three feet away, Harry was sitting up. The first time she moved he had started with calling her back, but when she didn't listen he followed her. Of course, in his state, Hermione didn't notice until after her quick shower and saw him sitting on her bed, looking at her with the puppy eyes.

He just wouldn't lay down unless she was with him. 'What the hell could Ginny have done to cause this?' Hermione thought angrily, trying to lay harry on the couch for a fifth time. This time she managed to get to her room and in bed, but Harry's whimpers were keeping her awake.

Half an hour and no sleep later, Hermione finally had enough.

"Well come on then you pathetic creature," she called out, immediately rewarded with the sounds of him stumbling to her bed. Although as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out, so she didn't have to worry about anything inappropriate while she slept.

* * *

**A/N: **I said this was going to be short... I was wrong. This is the first chapter apparently.


End file.
